


FOOLS

by Youmnaelsaid



Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: #zayn, #zaynfanfiction, #zaynmalik, F/M, zaynmalikfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youmnaelsaid/pseuds/Youmnaelsaid
Summary: Grace Miller is a 18 year old girl that has everything brain, beautiful face, green eyes, but she has one problem.That problem never got her love, not many friends, and didn't help her express her talent.Zayn Malik is 20 year old boy, he's everyone's type, the hair, the tattoos, but also he has one problem.His problem didn't make people last around, people can't stand him if they his issue.What will happen when they by accident meet?{THIS STORY CONTAINS: SIGNS OF DEPRESSION, SELF HARM. FOOD DISORDER. ANGER ISSUES. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER YOU IN ANYWAY}
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"You were the only one to actually like me for who I am, how stupid of me to think that you actually loved me, of course you wanted someone who is sane, was I that blind, no one loves a fucked up girl, I should've known that only fools fall for you"


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet.

-  
Feelings.  
Feelings are really stupid, one day you’re on top of the world, the other day you’ve hit rock bottom, one day you feel like you love that person, the other day, you feel like you don’t even want to remember that person, why is it so complicated?   
Who is in charge of that, because I know that’s depressing but what if a person stopped feeling? All together, all these feelings are gone, happy sad angry in love all are just.... gone.

I raised my eyes up to look in front of me at the mirror, i never also like looking in the mirrors, never was fully satisfied with the person that stared back at me, it hurt to see how lifeless I looked. It hurt to see a person who brought so much pain to others, a person who’s only job is to cause sadness to other, a person with so many basic features.

I washed my face then brushed my teeth without giving it much of a look, then I got ready for college, I was a freshman at law school, I wore my outfit for the day then got going, I went outside immediately, no one was awake usually when I left so I didn’t need to talk to anyone.

I drove my way to Bradford university, I sat in my car for a while, I don’t feel like going to class, I don’t feel like pretending to pay attention when all my thoughts revolve around how I shouldn’t be here, how I shouldn’t be alive at all, how someone like me doesn’t deserve all the opportunities that I have, how yes I am surrounded by people, but I never show them appreciation, how I am really grateful for them but they would never know that, I should try to do this for them, get good grades so they can be happy.

I gathered my things and started walking towards my first class, I didn’t really have any friends except one friend, her name was Bella, she wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows as well but no one could tell from her appearance that she is, hell it took me a while to know how she actually feels, but she wasn’t with me in this class, which was “publicity law and criminal law” and by far the most interesting class in this school.

The professor started talking but I didn’t really give it much of a thought, already wanting to leave, the professor kept rambling about stuff but my mind was fogged with all these ideas that would only make since to me. No one would understand all these thoughts, no one can help me, I can’t even help me.

The class finished after a while and I walked to my locker, when someone stood right next to me I looked to find Bella grinning at me “Hey grace”

“Hey Bels” I answered with a small smile.

“Okay why the long face?” She said holding my face in between her hands.

“Nothing” I said as best as I can with my cheeks squished making me unable to talk, I wiggled my way out of her grip, “I’m just going to therapy today”

“That’s alright, you know it’s only to help you” she said trying to make it seem like it’s okay.

“Bels please, you and I both know that it won’t help for shit, I might as well just jump off of a cliff” I said while grinning sarcastically.

“Hey none of that” she said as she slapped my shoulder, “you’re going, and after that we can hang out at yours, or mine really”

“Let’s do it at mine you know my parents” I said to her, referring to my overly protective parents who won’t let me get out of the house easily,

“Okay okay, I never get your parents, it’s not like I’m gonna eat you or anything” she said while rolling her eyes.

“But I taste good” I said while pouting trying to light the mood a bit, which was a specialty of mine by now.

“That you are” she said as she nudged me while we head our way to our next class.

****

I walked into the building, which by every meaning of the word is lifeless, where the group therapy usually happened, my hands were in my hoodie pocket to prevent me from fiddling with my fingers or tap on my thighs anxiously, I reached where my group usually was, I have been coming here since I was 15, it was very depressing to be so young yet so suicidal, but I will get out of this place if I behaved until I was 18, yeah I’m still that young. Only two months to go though.

Honestly being here makes my skin itch. a reminder that i couldnt be born as anyone else but this. i wanted to get out but i have no idea how to. bella said this is something that can help me in the long run but who are we kidding. what long run? we all have an expiration date.

I walked to find some people with either sad faces or bandages around there hands, which made me feel way worse, this is all triggering,   
I have to go, I thought to myself,   
no grace stay for just this once,   
you’ll be released soon,   
no I can’t do this,   
yes yes you can,  
Nope nope I can’t,  
I literally was having a war of back and forth in my head when someone startled me by clearing their throat, “can I come in?”

I looked at him, and wow, someone like him can’t belong here, like at all, he is really beautiful, he had a really nice pair of eyes, it’s hazel, and so beautiful,   
I looked at his face again, then shrugged “it’s not my place dude, of course you can come in”

He smiled at me then extended his hand “Zayn, Zayn Malik, I’m new here”

I took his hand “hey Zayn Malik I’m not new here” I ended it with a silly grin which made him smile more I gave him a final smile before I left him alone, I wasn’t here to make friends so I won’t do that, I’m just here so my psychiatrist is happy and can finally starts thinking I’m sane, I sat at one of the empty chair on the big circle, I wait impatiently for everyone to arrive.

I saw as Kevin, my group therapy counselor made an entrance, “Hey everyone, I hope all of you had a great week so far” he said as he took a seat at the head of the circle, next to him was that guy I met from earlier “as you some of you may have noticed, we have a new member here, can you introduce yourself?”

“Hi I’m Zayn, Zayn Malik, I’m here because my psychiatrist made me” he said as chuckled, “I’m 20 years old, I attend law school at Bradford university” he said as I raised my eyebrows at him, weird that I didn’t notice him before, but makes sense, since I don’t usually notice people,

“Nice to meet you Zayn, I hope you feel welcomed here,” Kevin said “every single one of you is here today because at some point of your life, you felt different, you felt like you don’t belong to this world, you thought (oh no I’m insane), but the fact that you’re here today, makes you strong, makes you 100% capable of being an even better version of yourself, some of you tried to end their life and some took it out on their body, some people just came here before it’s too late, no matter what reason you came here for, you’re strong, you’re an amazing human being who deserves every right to be in this life,”

I really wanted to roll my eyes, this is ridiculous, the entire concept is ridiculous, no person in this world can make you feel better about yourself.

He started talking more but I really didn’t pay much attention until I heard my name was called  
“Grace, we’re introducing ourselves so Zayn can know our names,” Kevin said

I looked to find him looking at me smiling a really nice smile, I gave him the best smile I can “Hey I’m grace, grace miller, I’m 17 and I’m in my first year of law school,”

His smile got bigger probably releasing the fact that we went to the same school.

The entire thing went by slowly but is done none the less, i got up and walked out of the building to the cold air of England, but I was stopped by someone grabbing my forearm, out of reflex I took it off quite aggressively and about to yell at whoever did this,

“Hey hey hey, it’s just me, I wasn’t trying to hurt you” Zayn said raising his hand in a playful manner.

“Hey” I said after I calmed down from the little freakout that just happened. “Is there’s something you need?”

“Oh no, I’m just trying to make some new friends in here, so I wouldn’t be so lonely”  
I looked at him weirdly, why is he that optimistic? when he shot me a smile, i could feel my heart drop. guilt is always around me but i couldnt help it. my nails buried themselves onto my palms as i squeeze them shut. i figured i should really know how to keep my mouth shut as well.

“Well Zayn Malik, I really have to go, but it was nice meeting you” I said, just wanting an excuse to leave really, I wanna go curl in my bed already.

“Well can I at least walk you to your car?” He said still optimistically, still don’t understand how.

I shrugged then started walking, and he started walking next to me, “so law school ha? I never saw you around campus” he said, trying to open conversation.

“Well I’m not the type of person to notice around campus I just usually go from a class to another, don’t really talk to people” I said to him.

“Why is that? Why are you in here anyway?” He asked so casually, not releasing how traumatizing his question is.

“Okay Zayn here’s something you should know” I told him stopping so I can face him “you don’t usually ask people why they’re in therapy, there’s literally one rule in this place, what happens in therapy, stays in therapy” I said to him.

“I’m sorry, I just assumed that we should talk about openly” he said looking apologetic, and for a second I felt bad for what I did. “I mean isn’t that what therapy is all about? Sharing?”

“Yeah like you said therapy, right now we’re not at therapy, so see you next week Zayn Malik, hope you have a great week” I said to him as I start walking to my car as he stood there, I got in it and started it and as I looked through the window I saw him still standing there, he smiled at me and gave me a small wave, okay what’s wrong with this man? I literally was rude to him why is he being nice to me? I smiled and just waved back and started driving back to my house.


End file.
